The inventive concept relates to a memory device, and more particularly, to a non-volatile memory device including a phase-change material.
Semiconductor products are decreasing in size and require high-capacity data processing. Advantages are obtained by increasing the operating speed and integration of non-volatile memory devices used in these semiconductor products. Examples of non-volatile memory devices include a phase-change random access memory (PRAM) having a storage element formed of a phase-change material. The phase-change material has a crystalline state or an amorphous state depending on the temperature of the phase-change material. Resistivity in the crystalline state is lower than resistivity in the amorphous state. Additionally, non-volatile memory devices that have a low operating voltage and low power consumption are advantageous for use in semiconductor products.